


A Little More Bearable

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter had been dreading the plane trip with Mr. Stark, worried he’d react like he had last time he was in a plane. He doesn’t want to be scared on the plane and look like a baby. It’s just a little trip though, how bad can it be?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Little More Bearable

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 18  
> Panic! At the disco | phobias

Peter clutches the arm rests of the chair tightly while trying to appear calm and relaxed. He feels nauseous and he desperately wants it to stop before he vomits in front of Mr. Stark. He doesn’t want to look like a baby in front of Mr. Stark, it’s just one little plane trip. He can do this.

Tony walks out of the bathroom smiling until he sees Peter, Peter is sweating quite a bit and flushed. His eyes shut and his head leaning back against the airplane seat.

“Hey kiddo, you feeling alright? You don’t look so hot,” Tony asks quietly.

Peter opens his eyes a little and looks up to Mr. Stark before he lurches forward towards that trash can throws up violently. Tony’s eyes widen and he walks over to Peter putting a hand on his back, the other going to his forehead.

“I’ll take that as a no, you wanna come sit down over here and I’ll grab you a trash can.” Tony leads Peter to a seat before quickly going into the bathroom and coming out with a small trash can. “What happened, you seemed alright an hour ago.”

“I just get a little nervous on airplanes Mr. Stark, it’s nothing really.” Peter insists.

“Where did that become from? You’ve only ever been on an airplane, what, once?” Tony asks before bringing Peter a wet wash cloth.

“Yeah I know, it’s really stupid.” Peter looks down playing with that wash cloth.

“It’s not stupid, you know you can talk to me right? We all have crazy fears, even me.” Tony says eyebrow arching at Peter and holding a bin out for Peter to drop the dirty cloth in.

“Yeah, it’s just that, ever since my parents died in a plane crash,” Peter pauses and looks out the window before swallowing heavily. “Ever since my parents died in a plane crash planes just make me nervous, ya know?”

Tony’s eyes widen, “Pete its not weird to be scared of plane crashes. Especially if your parents died in one,” Tony sits down next to him and puts his arm around his shoulders. “Here lean back, we’ll just sit out the rest of the flight watching a movie.”

Peter leans forward and heaves again, leaning back afterwards and lying his head down on Tony’s shoulder.

They spend the rest of the flight watching a movie for the most part with occasional trips to the bathroom for Tony to empty the barf bucket. Peter just lies against Tony with his eyes closed, breathing deeply and listening to the movie. 

Peter is just glad Mr. Stark was with him on the flight. Being with him made it a little more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want to, leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
